


Day 21 - Cooking/Baking

by elessar_undomiel



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Johnlock [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute Sherlock, English Breakfast, Fluff, Jawn, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar_undomiel/pseuds/elessar_undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good morning, love.” John said softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 21 - Cooking/Baking

John woke up in Sherlock’s bed. The more he remembered details from the previous night, the more his dumb smile widened. He turned his head and Sherlock was there, curled against his side, his plump lips slightly parted and his curls ruffled. John kissed his head and got up, grabbing his red pants and Sherlock’s purple shirt and wearing them on the way to the kitchen.

He turned the kettle on and began to prepare a full breakfast: they usually had cereals, but they needed to regain energy, and he wanted to prepare something special. The tea was steeping and he was busy at the stove, trying to make decent beans while checking the sausage and paying attention not to burn the mushrooms and the eggs, when he heard heavy, clumsy steps behind him. He turned around, and tenderness overflew his heart at the sight of a sleepy and yawning Sherlock rubbing his eyes, enfolded in the bed sheet.

“Good morning, love.” John said softly.

Sherlock smiled drowsily “‘ning Jawn.” He dragged himself towards John, pressed himself against his back and wrapped his arms around his waist, chin resting against his shoulder.

John kept cooking, delighted by the pleasant weight of Sherlock’s body against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short flashfic, hope you liked it ^.^ I love cute fluffy drowsy Sherlock :)
> 
> xx


End file.
